


School Dance

by mojo72400



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, School Dances, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: The school dance is coming and Callum and Rayla need to find dates.





	School Dance

The final bell of class just rung, and the hallway is filled with students who are leaving the school. Callum arrived at his locker and placed some of his textbooks inside.

‘Tomorrow is the school dance. Since I don’t have a date for the dance, I guess I’m going alone’ Callum thought.

A person walked behind him and greeted him “Hey Callum”.

Callum could recognize that voice, especially that Scottish accent and he turned around to see his Scottish best friend/mutual crush, Rayla.

“Hey Rayla” Callum greeted her back.

“I heard there’s this dance tomorrow and I’m wondering if you could be my date” Rayla said as she rubbed her arm nervously.

“Sure, what time should I pick you up?” Callum said.

Rayla became surprised and excited and said “Pick me up at 6:30 tomorrow”.

“Okay then” Callum said.

“Thanks, Callum, you’re the best” Rayla said as she quickly ran on the hallway and went out of the school door, squealing like a pterodactyl.

The next day, his stepdad was helping him dress up for the dance. He was dressed in a plain white shirt, dark blue coat, red tie and black pants, socks, and shoes. After Callum was dressed, Ezran saw how Callum is neatly dressed for the dance and teasingly sang “Callum loves Rayla, Callum loves Rayla”.

“I love nothing and besides we’re just going as friends” Callum said.

Callum is then given a corsage by his dad and takes him to the limo, so his chauffeur could drive him and his dad to Rayla’s house. Once they arrive at Rayla’s house, Callum and his dad got off the limo and knock on the door which was answered by Rayla’s dad, Runaan.

Harrow greeted Runaan and shook his hand as a sign of respect and Runaan lets them in to his house.  Rayla then appeared on top of the stairs, she was wearing a sea green dress. Callum’s jaw dropped and he was screaming inside.

‘She looks crazy fine like *fine* fine, crazy stupid fine. She’s the hottest Scottish chick he ever saw like that Scottish Disney Princess, Merida from Brave but even hotter and more badass than her’ Callum thought.

Rayla was at the bottom of the stairs and she saw that Callum was still in a trance which made her giggle and said, “Stop staring at me, you dummy, we’re gonna be late for the dance”.

“Oh right” Callum said.

“Here’s your corsage by the way” he said as he presented her the corsage and placed it on her wrist. Both Harrow and Runaan took a picture of this moment.

“Thanks, Callum” Rayla said.

After Runaan and Harrow took a few pictures of Callum and Rayla together, Rayla said goodbye to her dad as she left the house and entered the limo.

“Wow, this is amazing” Rayla said.

“That’s what I get when I have a rich mayor as my stepdad” Callum said.

Harrow laughed and said, “Don’t push it, Callum”.

When they arrived at school, Rayla and Callum got off the limo and he said goodbye to his dad before they went inside the school.

When they went inside the gym, they saw that it was covered in lights, so they decided to get some food from the buffet line and eat with their friends because they were starving.

After they ate and rested for a bit, Callum and Rayla decided to start dancing to the music of the DJ.

Suddenly, the upbeat music turned into a slow one. Callum reaches out his hand to Rayla and said, “May I have this dance?”

Rayla takes his hand and says, “Such a gentleman”.

They both slowly dance to the music and Rayla rests her head on Callum's chest making him blush. Rayla then lifted her head off Callum’s chest and they looked at each other. The two slowly leaned towards each other as their lips touched, sharing a passionate kiss with Rayla popping her foot a bit which thank God no one noticed.

After the two broke off their kiss, the two teens smiled at each other as they were blushing. Rayla then rested her head on Callum’s chest again and quietly said “I love you, Callum”.

“I love you too, Rayla” Callum whispered into Rayla’s ear as they continued to slow dance.


End file.
